Kunio Koryou
|image1 = KunioKoryou_novel.png |kanji = 古猟 邦夫 |kana = こりょう くにお |rōmaji = Koryō Kunio |ability = Outlandos d'Amour |species = Human (Otherworlder) |gender = Male |status = Alive |affiliation = Towa Organization |occupation = Towa Agent |relatives = Koi Koryou (Wife) |novel_debut = Beyond the Dragon's Skies |age = 26 - 27 }} Kunio Koryou (古猟 邦夫, Koryō Kunio) is the protagonist of Outlandos d'Amour, as well as a supporting character in Jagdtiger (Porsche Laufwerk). Possessor of the ability Outlandos d'Amour (アウトランドスの戀, Autorandosu no Koi), he is a former resident of the Interface World who was transported to the other world as a baby, and later became a member of the Towa Organization and the husband of Koi Koryou. Personality Kunio talks in a firm, but not exactly unfriendly tone and is bluntly honest whenever he can be. He is mentioned as usually quiet. He is also quite obsessive and caring of his wife Koi Koryo. Setsuko Amamiya described him as different than the other MPLS she'd seen. His powers are more of thought of as just a natural trait or technique where he was born. Unlike most MPLS, his abilities were never self-destructing for him, but rather actually saves him in deadly situations. It is also assumed that this power of his can change the world as explained by Amamiya. He was talked about as an odd child, as he was quiet and never really argued with anyone, and was also recognized as being very intelligent. He values his wife most above all else, even more than his own life. He does not care if the reason his wife is with him is because of the money, or if she even ever tries to kill him. He even goes so far as to try and learn how he can control his lightning ability so that it doesn't kill her if that were to ever happen. Appearance Kunio is an average looking man. He has a "tattoo" under his tongue, something he thinks was a charm given to him in the other world to protect him from the dangers of this world, which causes lightning to strike every time he is close to being killed. Background Kunio's earliest memory is seeing the inside of a bloody room, which means that he was most likely an infant from No-Tear Land before being transported. After that, he was found buried in the dirt of a construction site in perfect health when he was under a year old. A machine that was digging at the sight almost killed him but had magically stopped before reaching him, this is most likely linked to his abilities. He had no known relatives, and was soon taken in by the authorities and stayed in the orphanage for a part of his life. He was given the name Kunio Koryou. One night at the orphanage when he was around three years old, he had woken up and his powers activated. He had sensed danger, and indeed there was a fire blowing. It had intended to burn the whole place down, but he faced the flames and chanted something under his breath and lightning struck where the fire had been, ridding of it. It was later found that someone holding a urge against the orphanage had started it. It was mentioned that Kunio didn't sense the fire itself, more of the feelings of the arsonist. He was then taken in after this incident by the Towa Organization and was studied. In school, his personality didn't change much, and he was still mostly quiet, never acting childish. He was known to settle fights out of nowhere whenever things were starting to get bad. One day he noticed a fracture on the neck of one of his classmates, Kaori Nakayama. He had clued her in that something bad that was related to her neck would happen. Said prophecy came to fruition, as a sexual deviant with a neck fetish, Shoji Morita, had her targeted as his next victim and was going to cut her head off. The girl, however, managed to survive. Abilities *'Outlandos d'Amour' (アウトランドスの戀, Autorandosu no Koi): Kunio's magical ability, which allows him to recognize "fractures", spots containing the evil intention of someone, which are usually "marked" on the victim of those intentions. They usually appear whenever a terrible situation is close to happening. He also possesses the ability to make lightning strike every time he is close to getting killed, due to the protective charm he was blessed with. Story Beyond the Dragon's Skies Outlandos d'Amour Like Toy Soldiers Jagdtiger (Porsche Laufwerk) Trivia *Kunio's last name, Koryou, means "old hunting", and is said to be an unusual name, taken from a local philanthropist. *Kunio's first name is written with the characters for "country" and "husband". *Each story in Beyond the Dragon's Skies is meant to be a link between the Boogiepop Series and one of the novels of the Jiken Series. Outlandos d'Amour, the story dedicated to him, is a link to the fourth Jiken novel, Some Tragedies of No-Tear Land. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Interface World Category:Towa Organization Category:Third Civilization Characters